onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Méli-sama
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Colisée Corrida : Finale ?. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Gol D.Manuel (discussion) juillet 25, 2013 à 18:43 (UTC) t'habites ou tes dans quelle college 155px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Leo.verger juillet 26, 2013 à 08:50 (UTC) J'habite à Paris et je suis au lycée.Méli-sama (discussion) juillet 28, 2013 à 18:29 (UTC) Beau travail, Méli pour tes modifs sur Mihawk , ça se voit que tu l'aimes bien mdr :P Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 28, 2013 à 18:23 (UTC) Merci, en fait, j'aime tous les Grands Corsaires (sauf Moria) !Méli-sama (discussion) juillet 28, 2013 à 18:29 (UTC) Slt, Méli, trkl ? Beau travail pour tes modifs sur César Clown, t'as l'intention de compléter la page entièrement mdr ? Stern Ritter (discussion) août 1, 2013 à 12:47 (UTC) Peut-être. X) Méli-sama (discussion) août 1, 2013 à 12:53 (UTC) Salut , Méli, tu vas bien ? Tu es une contributrice prometteuse mais ce serait bien si tu est davantage présente :) Stern Ritter (discussion) août 30, 2013 à 17:09 (UTC) En fait, j'étais en vacances et je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à Internet. Méli-sama (discussion) août 31, 2013 à 13:27 (UTC) Méli, tu peux venir sur le tchat stp ? Stern Ritter (discussion) août 31, 2013 à 13:35 (UTC) bonjour aimerait tu faire parti de l'équipage des pirates kuja ? j'atttends ta réponse . de : imperatrice hancock - Oui évidemment, ça a l'air sympa, même si Hancock a un sale caractère et est capricieuse. Méli-sama (discussion) août 31, 2013 à 14:03 (UTC) rejoins moi dans le tchat qu'on parle de ton poste il y'a déja un autre membre : imperatrice hancock Ah bah , on dirait que t'as bien compris mon message mdr Stern Ritter (discussion) août 31, 2013 à 15:08 (UTC) Beau travail sur les pages Trafalgar Law et Mone :D Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 3, 2013 à 11:53 (UTC) merci pour la correction des fautes d'orthographe , j'avais pas fait attention :) Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 5, 2013 à 14:34 (UTC) salut méli, je tenais à te remercier pour les modifs que tu as faites sur certaines pages, en particulier kinemon et gladius Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 4, 2013 à 15:53 (UTC) pas de soucis, c'est tout à fait normal vu l'excellent travail que tu fais sur le wiki :D Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 4, 2013 à 17:58 (UTC) Nomination Article Qualité Salut ! J'ai vu que tu avais voté sur la page One Piece Encyclopédie:Nomination Articles de Qualité, c'était juste pour te dire que tu pouvais voter une deuxième fois (uniquement si tu penses qu'un des articles pour lesquels tu n'as pas voté mérite le titre, évidemment, pas besoin de te forcer à voter !) Voilà, et encore merci d'avoir voté ! [[User:John_Trololo|''John_Trololo]] Discussion octobre 19, 2013 à 12:02 (UTC) Clichés Fais genre ! é_è Toute façon là j'ai crée ma propre baraque ! u_u Allez, bonne chance pr la suite ... PS : Evidemment c'est un message lié à la convers' du tchat/topic des jeux mots (je prefere preciser XD) octobre 23, 2013 à 20:24 (UTC) Non, je l'ai pris au sérieux ! et je suis vexé é_è Je rigole evidemment XD Bien sûr que j'aurai du succès, tu crois quoi ? pff. :P octobre 25, 2013 à 17:39 (UTC) bonne modif pour shanks :)Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 27, 2013 à 16:13 (UTC) bah si pk , j'avais pensé à mettre ces infos là donc ... Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 27, 2013 à 16:38 (UTC) slt , t'as compris qui est viola ? Si oui, tu peux m'expliquer stp , pk j'ai pas compris et me dire aussi qui est rebecca alors ...Stern Ritter (discussion) novembre 13, 2013 à 18:11 (UTC) et donc viola est la tante de rebecca , c'est ça ? Comme tu sembles avoir compris, je te laisse mettre à jour les pages de rebecca et de la famille riku , ok ? Stern Ritter (discussion) novembre 13, 2013 à 18:34 (UTC) slt méli, tu vas bien ? Alors c'est une très bonne question , pour moi perso, c'est un garçon, mais on n'en est pasu du tout sûr , c'est pour ça qu'on le désigne toujours par son nom :)Stern Ritter (discussion) novembre 17, 2013 à 11:18 (UTC) en effet, j'ai tjrs pensé que c'était un gamin mais bon, c'est étrange Stern Ritter (discussion) novembre 17, 2013 à 11:41 (UTC) slt meli ^^ je tenais a te feliciter pour avoir passer la barre symbolique des 1000 :D bonne continuation ;) décembre 8, 2013 à 17:27 (UTC) derien ;) c Oga tatsumi de Beelzebub x) sa meilleure tete :D ps : signe :p décembre 8, 2013 à 17:42 (UTC) bonjour Yosh ! N'hésite pas à venir voir mon Wiki est surtout les Chapitres qui raconte l'histoire ! http://fr.les-aventures-de-sanji26.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Les_Aventures_de_Sanji26 décembre 9, 2013 à 21:49 (UTC) Yop, Á propos de la remarque sur Sadi. Non mon mon cas ne s'arrange pas, t'as un problème avec ça ? :D [[User:Think_D._Solucer|'Think D. Solucer']] [[User talk:Think_D._Solucer|'Discussion']] décembre 14, 2013 à 15:09 (UTC) Connais-tu Attack on titan?thumb|216px C'est thumb|right|335 px celaEmperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) décembre 15, 2013 à 20:39 (UTC) Yosh ! depuis quand tu est admin ? décembre 22, 2013 à 14:11 (UTC) Promotion ! Félicitations pour ta promotion au grade Administrateur, Méli ! Tu le mérites amplement ! Bon, tu étais un peu réticente au fait de le devenir mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi et les autres sommes là pour te guider. Donc du coup, quand t'auras le temps, je t'invite à passer sur le Tchat pour t'apprendre 2/3 trucs qu'il faut savoir lorsqu'on est Admin. Encore bravo, décembre 22, 2013 à 18:30 (UTC) Réunion Yo Méli ! Ça va ? J'aimerais te parler en rapport d'une réunion des Administrateurs qui pourrait être susceptible de se passer très prochainement (l'état du Wikia empire de jours en jours, mieux vaudrait limiter la casse). C'est pour cela que j'aimerais savoir à quelles dates tu pourrais être présente afin que nous discutions de l'avenir du Wikia. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà donné leur accord, mais aucune date n'a été décidée. Bref, tu es d'accord ? Merci d'avance, décembre 24, 2013 à 10:32 (UTC) yo meli je tenais a te feliciter ^^ tu le merite amplement ^^ n'hesite pas a nous demander 2 3 trucs si tu est bloquer avec les fonction d'admin ;) décembre 24, 2013 à 11:05 (UTC) Bonjour Bonjour ! Je tenais à vous féliciter de votre promotion au rang d'administratrice de One Piece Encyclopédie ! D'apres ce qu'on m'a dit vous méritez amplement cette place ;) Si toute fois vous avez des questions, je me ferrais un plaisir d'y répondre ;) Bonne Journée et Bonne Continuation ! Encore Bravo ! ♠ 'DevilStriker L' ♠ décembre 24, 2013 à 12:31 (UTC) Important ! Bonjour à toi ! En tant qu'Administrateur de One Piece Encyclopédie, je t'invite à venir participer à la première réunion des Administrateurs sur 'ce topic' ! Il est très important que tu y participes et que tu donnes ton avis sur le Wikia et éventuellement sur les points énoncés dans le programme. Merci d'avance, et en espérant que tu feras acte de présence, Salut Méli! Donc voilà tous les postes du forum "Bar du Blueno" a fermer donc inactivité! Je les ai déjà déplacés dans les archives! http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:37423 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:80232 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:83169 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:79920 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:81471 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:76699 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:79042 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:74821 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:78362 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:79066 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:78356 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:78461 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:74375 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:75200 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:81998 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:81985 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:65357 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:77004 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:84717 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:84883 Ils ont tous eu leur dernier message posté il y a plus de 2 semaines voilà! Talk with Choppy-Kun Je crois qu'on est les seuls du wiki réveillé :p Tu peux répondre et encore mieux m'aider pour sa: http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:91625 :D Méli, je suis tout perdu, je comprends plus rien dans les codes de la galerie de Moria car il y a une image qui n'apparaît pas @_@ Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 3, 2014 à 10:41 (UTC) Ok je le ferais tout à l'heure Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 3, 2014 à 10:58 (UTC) T'a vu, J'ai fait 2000 modifs !!! Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 11:52 (UTC) Merci :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 11:56 (UTC) ça a été confirmé ??? Honnêtement, je ne peux pas te donner une réponse claire, désoléStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 12:27 (UTC) bon et bien, dans ce cas, je ne peux pas contredire la confirmation :P , dis-moi, tu es de plus en plus présente, contrairement à ce que tu pensais :P, ta promotion t'aurait-elle motivée ? :P mdr ah oui dsl Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 12:39 (UTC) oki Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 5, 2014 à 19:25 (UTC) slt ^^ pas trop mal et toi ? en effet je n'y avait pas plus preter attention que ca mais quand j'ai lu omg un rammassis de betises x) mais je l'avais supprimé quoi.. 30 sec avant que tu m'envoi le message :D janvier 7, 2014 à 16:59 (UTC) Méli, on a une crise sur les bras, d'après Wolf, ce contributeur blanchi des pages, tu peux le virer grâce à ton pouvoir d'admin http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:78.230.91.24 Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 9, 2014 à 18:52 (UTC) Je vous laisse un petit coucou, de la part d'un passant, Mélissa :) Je suis désolé, c pas que j'ai révoqué, j'ai juste retiré tes images qu'il y en avait trop pour la page et sa devenais indigeste mais j'ai gardé ton texte :). Ne prend pas ce petit ton là sa me culpabilise T_T Mais en la mettant au centre c mieux comme sa :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 23, 2014 à 07:08 (UTC) en effet n'empeche que les anglais on pareil d'abordddd !!! :D serieusement c comme les travelo hein x) ils sont pas né comme ca mais ca reste des etres a part :) janvier 25, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) mais dans le modèle c "espèces humanoides" hahahahaha :D janvier 25, 2014 à 17:49 (UTC) Les photos je trouve que sa fait à nouveau moyen :/ Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 18:50 (UTC) Yo Méli-sama-chan ! :3 On m'a dit que tu me cherchais ? Ou alors ils ont rêvé ? XD ~ Krys la baleine tu m'as devancé :P, bien joué Stern Ritter (discussion) février 2, 2014 à 11:26 (UTC) oui mais bon comme l'équipage de barbe noire est aussi devenu un équipage à plusieurs flottes, faudra le mettre pour chaque commandant à l'avenir Stern Ritter (discussion) février 19, 2014 à 17:33 (UTC) Hmm, ouais mais je trouve que le terme "commandant" n'est pas approprié pour ces trois-là X)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 19, 2014 à 17:40 (UTC) oui mais bon je mettrais lieutenant Stern Ritter (discussion) février 19, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) lieutenant, cadre supérieur , membre d'élite, leader d'unité , y a plusieurs possibilitésStern Ritter (discussion) février 19, 2014 à 17:46 (UTC) mddrStern Ritter (discussion) février 19, 2014 à 17:55 (UTC) hé bien, méli , t'es en forme aujourd'hui !!! :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 12:36 (UTC) mddr, pourquoi tu dis ça ? :P , rien qu'hier j'ai fait pas mal de modifs hein, ce soir je vais peut-être mettre à jour le port de commerces :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 12:44 (UTC) Mddr merci :P, je te retourne le compliment Stern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 12:47 (UTC) Merci de modifier la page de Camie, car elle est vraiment en sale état, je voudrais le faire mais je suis en manque de temps car je prépare les pages de mon nouveau wiki et je suis toujours pas en vacances. Je crois que d'une certaine manière tu as compris mon sous-entendu, même si je suis vraiment sincère pour la page de Camie... Tu peux m'aider pour mon wiki, en partie pour l'orthographe ??? T_T Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 19:08 (UTC) Bah, un sous entendu c'est bien qu'on essaye de dire quelque chose discrètement Nan ??? Le wiki c'est sur Nanatsu no Taizai x) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 19:13 (UTC) Les Seven Deadly Sins (=Sept péchés capitaux), un groupe de chevaliers maléfiques qui ont conspiré pour renverser le Royaume de Britannia, auraient été éradiqués par les Holy Knights. Mais des rumeurs prétendent qu’ils auraient survécu… Dix ans plus tard, les Holy Knights ont organisé un coup d’État et l’assassinat du roi, devenant les nouveaux dirigeants tyranniques du Royaume. Elizabeth, la fille unique du roi, arrive à s’échapper et se réfugie dans une taverne tenu par le jeune Meliodas. Derrière son air candide, Meliodas s’avère être un redoutable guerrier. Ensemble, ils se lancent dans un voyage afin de trouver les Seven Deadly Sins, et obtenir leur aide pour reprendre le Royaume. Voilà un Synopsis qui donne un bon aperçu de l'histoire. Je peux rajouter que l'histoire de chaque pêché est même parfois touchante et que leur attitude son vraiment travaillés x) (excuse pour le retard comparé à y'a réponse, j'ai un petit contre temps...) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 20:05 (UTC) Réunion Bonjour, Je te convie à la seconde réunion de l'administration de One Piece Encyclopédie. Si tu souhaites aborder des sujets importants ou même apporter des idées susceptibles de -grandement- changer l’Encyclopédie, tu le pourras sur ce topic ! Merci à toi et en espérant que tu feras acte de présence, [[Discussion_utilisateur:Portgas D. Dohv|''Portgas D. Dohv]]. sale **************************************** tu ma banni pour un jour oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn de la limace Coucou Méli !!! x) C pour savoir si tu as fait passer mon message à la réunion ??? Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 27, 2014 à 17:18 (UTC) J'attends alors x) !!! Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 27, 2014 à 17:21 (UTC) Merci :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 27, 2014 à 17:39 (UTC) Merci ! :) Merci c'est sympa ! Merci Méli d'avoir fermé le fil ! =3 :p mars 2, 2014 à 21:41 (UTC) Candidatures de la Modération du Tchat à traiter Bonjour ! Je te convie, en temps qu'administrateur, à participer aux débats de l'élection des modérateurs du tchat ! Pour cela, il faut te rendre ici : http://minu.me/-electionmoderation et donner ton avis sur (si possible) toutes les présentations ! Le mot de passe de l'URL correspond au nombre de visites du 05 Mars et du 06 Mars (Chiffres disponibles ici : Spécial:AdminDashboard Si les chiffres sont '''15.5K' et 22.2K, le mot de passe sera 15.522.2 (Si c'est 150.4K et 120.2K, le mot de passe est 150.4120.2) ! (Cela me permet d'éviter que des utilisateurs aient accès à ces présentations ^^) Si malgré les infos que je viens de te donner, tu n'arrives pas à y aller, vas sur le tchat et demandes en message privé à un administrateur connecté ! Bonne journée ! :) mars 7, 2014 à 03:19 (UTC) Modération du Tchat : Élection #2 Salut ! Je t'invites à repasser sur le forum sur lequel on a procédé à la première partie de l'élection des modérateurs, et de donner ton avis sur le sujet final. :) Si tu n'as plus le lien, tu peux demander à un Dohv sur le Tchat ou à moi si je suis là ! :) Bonne journée ! mars 10, 2014 à 06:22 (UTC) De rien, j'ai inventer cette technique quand je ne pouvais pas révoquer, mais pour ce genre de situation, elle est encore utile :D Il suffit d'aller dans l'historique et de prendre la version qui te convient. Quand tu es sur cette version, tu clique sur modifier et publier, et la page se remettra comme la version que tu avais modifié ;) ❀ Super.Chopper-Man ' ❀ mars 18, 2014 à 13:53 (UTC) Salut meli, j'ai cru comprendre que choppi avait arrangé ca ^^ tu peut confirmer ? mars 18, 2014 à 16:39 (UTC) Rollback Dis, je fais un tuto sur les rollback. Tu pourrais l'épingler comme font les autres pour les tuto stp ? mars 19, 2014 à 15:32 (UTC) Re:tuto Aye sir :P mars 19, 2014 à 15:38 (UTC) VOILA http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:111642 Dohv l'a depinglé ??-- mars 19, 2014 à 17:29 (UTC) à quoi tu joues ? --' ~~ Bah j'ai mis une image sur la page Tatababasco et tu l'as supprimé --' Ah je ne pouvais pas rajouter de catégorie? Pourquoi ne pas avoir verrouillé cette possibilité alors? Vous ne pouvez pas? Du coup ça va être supprimé? Bref, si tu es l'un de ces 3 trucs, tu pourras rajouter les 4 empereurs parmi les 3 grands pouvoirs? histoire d'améliorer le wiki. Merci ^^ avril 2, 2014 à 12:33 (UTC) Regarde j'ai respecté les règles d'après ce post: http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Gol_D.Manuel/R%C3%A8gles_pour_les_Cat%C3%A9gories Bonne journée ^^ avril 2, 2014 à 12:36 (UTC) coucou méli, dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service stp, mettre à jour la page Famille Riku par rapport à l'arc dressrosa stp avril 6, 2014 à 20:19 (UTC) J'aime ta page Lilich ][ J'aime ta page Lilich ][ Bonne page saluuuuut, pas de soucis méli, je savais pas :) Merci sa me fait super plaisir <3<3<3<3<3 EmmaMinere (discussion) avril 12, 2014 à 16:11 (UTC)EmmaMinere Bann' EH oh je suis banni jusqua quand stp ?Goldrogerr (discussion) avril 14, 2014 à 11:54 (UTC) Salut tu vas bien :D je te suis indéfiniment reconnaissant d'avoir modifié la durée de mon bannissement MERCIBIEN Salut Méli ^^ Je voulais jute te dire qu'il est temps de fermer le topic Jeu de l’Énigme car il a atteint les 1000 messages et sa commence a être embéttant au niveau du chargement. Merci d'avance et désolé du dérangement ^^ KiddScrap avril 18, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) Finalement, le problème est régler, sincèrement désoler du dérangement inutile. KiddScrap avril 18, 2014 à 17:30 (UTC) Messager Salut Méli, Message de la plus haute importance de la part de Manu ! Il te demande si tu est très Ok pour la retrogradation de jar au vu des événements récent ! Merci de me donner une réponse au plus vite ! [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk]] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] avril 19, 2014 à 20:39 (UTC)Mihawk Moha Yo Bonjour Méli ! :) avril 22, 2014 à 21:18 (UTC) Explications Bonjour Méli-sama. J'ai été con et je l'avoue , j'assume. Je vais t'expliquer Madi ou Mathilde m'as révelé qui à voté contre moi pour le poste de Modo ( mon rêve ) dont toi ainsi que les autres. Alors que moi je passais du bon temps avec toi , je rigolais on s'est même trouver un bon point commun ! ( 29 Juillet ) Mais quand Mathilde m'as dis que tu avais voté contre moi , comment dire ? J'étais hors de moi ... Et puis j'apprends par toi que Mathilde à voté contre moi alors qu'elle m'avais dis qu'elle avait voté Pour , tu comprends mon énervement maintenant Méli ? Je compte quand même à te présenter mes excuses les plus sincères et que sa ne se reproduira plus promis. Maintenant , tu sais tout .. Je comptais aussi passais mes vacances sur le Tchat mais je suis bloqué et à part modifier des pages , je m'ennuis un peu , tu comprends ? Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu , en attendant ta réponse avril 25, 2014 à 12:02 (UTC) Excuse moi Méli tu faisais référence à moi sur le sujet du jeu de l'énigme? Merci pour ton message de bienvenue , désolé j'ai pas dû faire attention au double post je l'ai plus pris comme une réponse direct à un interlocuteur mais à l'avenir j'userais du "Modifier" ^^ , Au sujet de mon avatar c'est une photo que j'ai prise lors du festival Qlimax 2013 (je suis un festivalier chevronné^^) En fait là j'étais très loin quand je l'ai prise , c'est une vue d'ensemble du gelredome d'arnhem , et je photographie la scène principale ce qu'on voit c'est le jeu de lumière et un symbole de la Qlimax 2013 qui change tout le long du festival à chaque DJ . # # Ok merci quand même , bonne journée (même si elle est fini ) avril 25, 2014 à 18:44 (UTC) Dsl ,mais le perso dont j'ai mis la catégorie était vrai ,c une enfant ,mais bon si tu le dis avril 25, 2014 à 21:32 (UTC) Désolé ^^' Sorry , j'étais occupé avec le wiki d'Hunter x Hunter quand t'es venue sur le tchat ^^' Sinon pour répondre à ta question, je vais pas laisser une égalité en demi finale , ça gâcherait un peu le jeu ^^ «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] avril 30, 2014 à 14:41 (UTC) salut (: Eyh ca fait peu que je suisactif alors je voulis savoir plusieurs choses mais euh je ne suis meme pas sur qu'il y ait de message privé ou autre :D répondmoi quand tu auras le temps :') ! N'oubliez pas de signer Hum, tildestildestildestildes voila yen a 4 :') ! BepoKingOurs (discussion) mai 1, 2014 à 16:05 (UTC) ----> c'est beau. BepoKingOurs (discussion) mai 1, 2014 à 16:05 (UTC) Signature Coucou j'organise un concours de signatures. Tout est expliqué ici http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Flo121297/Concours_de_Signature [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 2, 2014 à 16:04 (UTC) Autant pour moi ^^ Désolé Méli ^^ Il me semblait Inutile ^^ '[[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] mai 3, 2014 à 18:49 (UTC)Mihawk Moha''' Salut j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas beaucoup de fille :( Layarie (discussion) mai 4, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC)Layarie coucou:-)Bler93 (discussion) mai 5, 2014 à 11:26 (UTC) ca va bien Bler93 (discussion) mai 5, 2014 à 14:37 (UTC)left retrouve moi sur le tchat Bler93 (discussion) mai 5, 2014 à 14:44 (UTC) excuse c ma pote qui fouille dans mes affaire Bler93 (discussion) mai 6, 2014 à 09:00 (UTC) Encore heureux x) Layarie (discussion) mai 6, 2014 à 16:34 (UTC)Layarie ma pote à dit que tu étais peste :p Bler93:-) mai 7, 2014 à 08:31 (UTC) Méli bonjour c'était pour savoir si c'est vrai que tu t'es embrouillé avec Blerd parce qu'on ma dit ça merci de me répondre Lawroom ''[http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Lawroom ''Discussion] mai 8, 2014 à 11:56 (UTC) ok merci de me l'avoir précisé Lawroom ''[http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Lawroom ''Discussion] mai 11, 2014 à 10:37 (UTC) Si c'est toi alors je te permet mille messages ! c'est même pour moi un honneur, comble moi ! et puis j'attendrais de te demander comment ça s'est terminé puis promis je modifies ! Oh ! merci c'est gentil :D cest madi qui m'appelait comme ça ! °o° !! mais attends ça ressemble trop à ton pseudo :O !!! oh non chui désolée !! :'( j'ai vraiment pas fait expres ^^' et je passe de temps en temps sur le tchat mais ça me saoule de plus en plus :D Lu-chan mai 14, 2014 à 17:59 (UTC) Tchat Coucou !!Tu peux venir sur la tchat quand tu pourra stp ?Merci boucoup ! mai 17, 2014 à 12:02 (UTC) Tu peux renommer cette image stp «★»[[Fichier:Eustass_kid_ellipse_.png|90px]] God of wiki, King of the executor swaag '«★» [[Fichier:Bartolomeo_se_met_à_uriner_dans_l'eau_du_ring.png|90px]] En : On veut tuer Doflamingo pour ...thumb Salut ma limace !! alors voilà : tout a l'heure j'étais sur le tchat, ça a buggé et a présent je ne peux plus y revenir. Quand j'y vais c comme si yavait personne de co et je peux pas parler ni rien. Tu peux m'aider stp ?? passke je sais pas quoi faire là x) Byyyye ma limace d'amour <3 Petit Shinigami (discussion) mai 28, 2014 à 13:02 (UTC) mais non je pars pas XD Sinon je te l'aurai dit autrement :p donc du coup je fais comment pour revenir sur le tchat ? je pense peut être qu'en fait c mon ordi qui bug --' Petit Shinigami (discussion) mai 28, 2014 à 13:09 (UTC) en fait tout va bien c'était juste internet XD La connexion buggé XD Fausse alerte :p merci en tout cas ^^ Petit Shinigami (discussion) mai 28, 2014 à 13:43 (UTC) salut!! c'est quoi la question que tu voulait me poser comme question sur le tchat? juin 5, 2014 à 14:56 (UTC) salut!je vais bientôt avoir cours la...alors, tu peut t'occuper des pages ou l'on voit les anciens jolly roger des equipages des supernovaes(eccepté le heart et strawt-hat) car j ai rajouté les nouveaux, mais il y a d autres pages où ils y sont. ps:ces images viennent du SBS......71 je crois bon a+ et dit moi, si tu le fais ou pas!! si tu le fait pas, je m en occuperait après.a+ juin 6, 2014 à 07:59 (UTC) aucune idée, mais j ai jamais mis ça!! juin 6, 2014 à 08:00 (UTC) thumbCOUCOU Bler93:-) juin 6, 2014 à 09:27 (UTC) Re Salut Méli, ça roule, et toi ? Oui ça fait un bail, mais études oblige malheureusement ^^ [[User:Think_D._Solucer|'Think D. Solucer]] [[User talk:Think_D._Solucer|'Discussion']] excusez moi méli,j'mexcuse je ne voulais pas que tu te sens obligé,et de toute facon c'est pas grave s'il ya personne sur mon wiki,ne vous sentez pas obligé de rejoinde mon wiki;ca fait rienSasuke449 (discussion) juillet 9, 2014 à 13:12 (UTC) Salut Méli-sama, j'aimerai que tu m'aides a finir la page "Arc Punk Hazard" car moi je ne peux pas. Merci beaucoup85.170.138.135 août 23, 2014 à 21:46 (UTC) Réunion des Administrateurs Bonjour, je t'invite à participer à la 5ème réunion des Administrateurs qui se déroulera ici : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:182398 Merci d'avance ! :) Patateboy (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 18:36 (UTC) je voulais te rassurer un point ou te décevoir mais j'ai donné aucun numéro en fait ^^ je risque pas car j'en connais aucun , mais je laisse croire a aamy le contraire , vu que je suis un peu cruel (pense) et je suis d'accord ça se fait pas et ce n'est pas mon genre de donner une infime sur quelqu'un même infime (sauf si elle est sur son profil) ps je suis un malin(ou presque) je savais que pour etre crédible je devias mettre 10 chiffres et commencer par 06^^ octobre 4, 2014 à 20:30 (UTC) C'est quoi le rang rollbacks STPLusam (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 11:00 (UTC) Bonjour! Message Inutile Méli, je me devais juste de te dire que ton avatar est juste trop classe ! ♥''' 'Luchiwara [[Discussion utilisateur:Luchiru|'Ma page de discussion]]' '♥''' novembre 19, 2014 à 18:58 (UTC) merci ^^ , je savais pas me décidé entre les 2 alors j'ai pris les 2 ^^ YoloDoffla (discussion) novembre 20, 2014 à 17:14 (UTC)yolo! Salut je suis nouveau et je sais comment marche le wiki tu pourrais l'aider stp Monkey.D.Théo (discussion) décembre 7, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) comment gagner des badges Supp cate Au boulot http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Cat%C3%A9gorie:Personnages_indroduit_dans_une_Mini-Aventure A supprimer ! :P Révocations Salut Méli. J'ai remarqué que tu avais annulé ou plutôt révoqué ma modification sur la page d'Edward Newgate. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Edward_Newgate&diff=441600&oldid=441589 Je me demandais si la prochaine fois, ce serais possible que, 1. Tu puisse donner une raison dans le résumé et donc, annuler plutôt que révoquer car dans la situatio nc'était pas néssésaire de révoquer, et 2, de pouvoir juste enlever ce qui est à enelver ? car, par ton action, tu as aussi retiré l'image du dos de Barbe Blanche ainsi que l'étoile AQ...je sais pas trop pourqoi tu as fait ça mais en tout cas. Bon je l'ai remise mais, quand même, ce serait mieux d'annuler plutôt que de révoquer. Je crois que tu voulais enlever la catégorie seulement non ? C'est correcte pour la caté, croco m'a dit qu'elle était inéxistante, ce qui m'a un petit peu surpris mais bon c'est pas grave. Donc, je compte sur toi la prochaine fois ! A+ décembre 14, 2014 à 02:25 (UTC) *Ok mais, la prochaine fois, histoire d'éviter tout problème, annule. Tu devrais révoquer très rarement car, voici un exemple de ce que ça peut faire. Et surtout, laisse toujous une raison de pourquoi tu annule, supprime, banni ou bloque. décembre 14, 2014 à 16:12 (UTC) bon travail Salut , oui je parle de ta fic . Merci pour le conseil la prochaine fois je frais gaffe . Hancock-sama (discussion) décembre 14, 2014 à 17:36 (UTC)Hancock-sama C deja fait oui :)Hancock-sama (discussion) décembre 14, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) Salut je voudrait être gradés a un bon grade je commence a travaillé sur se wiki Et je ensient